


French Vanilla

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Harry reach Heaven, but there's something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/45430666335/itsalldick-i-hate-you-and-your-stupid-faces-and).

They’ve just blasted past the miniboss at the halfway point of the level when Ed asks: “Hey, where’s Corbett with those coffees?”

"Who?"

Ed frowns. “Corbett. The intern.”

"Since when do we have an intern?"

"Since…" Ed frowns, and hits pause.

"Hey!" Harry protests. "I was just about to -"

"What happened to the Ghostfacers?"

Harry blinks at him for a moment. “Ghostfacers… We haven’t started them yet.”

"But we did, right? You remember?" Ed looks around, but the room is the same as it always was. Except it wasn’t. This is how his room was when he was nineteen, and he’s - "We’re not nineteen any more."

"We’ve gone back in time!" Harry pauses, then scowls. "Unless it was all a dream. But that trope is a load of -"

"We can’t have gone back in time or our past selves would be here," Ed objects, and Harry nods. "I think something’s messing with our memories."

"We should get out of here." Harry leaps to his feet, and Ed’s not far behind him. They clatter up the stairs and out onto the street.

"Where do we go?" Harry stops to ask.

Ed points down the road. “That way.”

Ash is frowning at his monitor.

"What’s up?"

"Couple of loose signals on the Axis Mundi."

"Angel?"

"Looks human, but I’ve never seen anyone walk out on their Heaven without a reason."

"Okay. I’ll go check it out. Be back in no time."

This road isn’t exactly normal. It keeps leading them to places they know, places which should be too far apart to walk between. When they come across HQ, they load up on rock salt and check the files, but this isn’t anything they can remember facing before, and it doesn’t seem safe to stay in one place for too long.

"Hey! Get down!" Harry drags Ed behind a parked car. It takes Ed a second to see why - there’s a woman up ahead. They’ve met plenty of people here, but no-one they didn’t recognise. "Is she one of yours?"

Ed shakes his head. “Never seen her before.”

"I’d definitely remember her," Harry sighs.

"I can hear you, you realise." She walks up to them, ignoring the shotgun levelled in her direction.

"What are you?" Ed asks, trying to keep his voice steady. "What is this place?"

"My name is Jo Harvelle," she says with a small smile. "And I hate to be the one to break it to you, but this is Heaven."

She leads them back to a bar, and waves them in the direction of a guy with a mullet - “Name’s Ash.” - before going to talk to the older woman who seems to run the place. Neither looks inclined to be helpful, but Ash is more than making up for it.

"So you guys are soulmates, right?"

Harry flushes. “We’re not -“

"No judgement. It doesn’t have to be romantic, anyway. You just - fit together."

Ed nods, but Harry still seems to be trying to avoid eye contact. “So what do we do now?”

"Whatever you want!" Ash says. "You can head back to where you came from. Go hang out with the coolest dudes you can think of. Or - maybe there’s some people you’d like to check up on."

They both fall silent for a second. Then -

"Corbett. Alan J. Corbett." Harry is the one that says it.

"Listen, we don’t have to-"

"Oh, like I didn’t know." Harry rolls his eyes. "Soulmates, right? You go be gay for that dead intern."

Now it’s Ed that can’t meet his eye. “Are you -?”

"Go," Harry tells him. "And come find me when you’re done. We have to go find Gene Roddenberry, and I’m not waiting forever for you."


End file.
